


I Got the Magic in Me

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Band, First Kiss, Half-Human, Half-Human Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Minor Jung Yunho, Minor Kim Hyeyeon, Minor Kwon Yuri, Minor Shim Changmin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Student Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Student Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Kim Minseok and Kim Junmyeon are terrified at the ages of eleven and twelve - they're being shipped off to the prestigious Mahoutokoro School of Magic. It seems like a fairytale for the two wizards - but Mahoutokoro is in the outskirts of Japan. Minseok isn't too bothered. Junmyeon's never stepped foot outside of South Korea before.Before long, their magical journey is full of drama, twists and turns, and new kids that can't stop turning themselves into puppies.--just snapshots in a harry potter au that really i have no clue where they came fromi might add more than 13 chapters, see where inspiration takes me





	1. Minseok and Junmyeon I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drown them in melodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634938) by [xinghunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie). 



> Firstly, I know, they're Korean not Japanese. Frankly, if I have one more argument over who is in which house, I'm going to lose my mind. So they're going to Mahoutokoro where there are No Houses. 
> 
> Secondly, Minseok gets misgendered a little here, it's for a plot twist and for humour later on in the fic, just to warn you, that's a lil present.
> 
> -
> 
> jess i love u babe but if we have one more argument over which house minseok is in im gonna die

This wasn't going to be fun, Minseok mused, as he stood in the Great Hall. His best friend, Junmyeon, was probably the only male first year looking at him. Everyone was staring, down from his bright white hair to his squeaky clean black shoes. He hid behind Junmyeon.

A year younger and much taller than him already, Minseok was grateful he and Junmyeon had been paired together in the program. They had met as hotel roommates before going shopping together and then coming to Mahoutokoro School of Magic. They had both been terrified at the prospect of moving to Japan at the ripe ages of eleven and twelve. Minseok was grateful his Father had taken him on his travels around Asia and had happily taken on the role of Junmyeon's official translator. Junmyeon had been fascinated and Minseok explained how his father was a wizard, one of the best-known scholars throughout Asia. He had written many textbooks for many different countries curriculums and Junmyeon had been in awe.  
Junmyeon himself had come from a much poorer background. He lived in the outskirts of Seoul with an older brother and a mother who could barely make ends meet. He'd been raised a wizard, but hadn't had much contact with magic - he had only gotten a wand on the Mahoutokoro's scholarship program. Minseok had felt bad and had taught Junmyeon everything he could before they went to school for their first term.  
They found themselves from completely different backgrounds but found that they worked together well. When one woke to cry at the idea of leaving South Korea, the other would comfort them. When one couldn't understand a concept of magic, the other would assist. When Junmyeon couldn't understand the monetary system, Minseok aided him. When Minseok couldn't understand how the hell to button his robes, Junmyeon laughed and buttoned them for him.

Now, Junmyeon reached down to gently take Minseok's hand. A reassuring squeeze but a smile back on Minseok's face as they were lead in a different direction to the other students; they were instructed to follow Max and that was all they'd been told.  
The student leading them was the Prefect - Minseok hoped he was Max - and he smiled. He opened a door and Minseok and Junmyeon followed swiftly into a small, cosy room. A fireplace crackled quietly in the middle of the back wall, surrounded by small couches of multicolours. Minseok looked around in awe at the elder students around them and smiled when he heard the familiar twang of Korean.

"I'm Changmin, Max is just a nickname." The student prefect smiled and offered his hand. Minseok and Junmyeon took it with a smile. "This is the dormitory for Korean students, there aren't many of us. They only accept two or three students every year, congratulations on making the cut. This is Yunho, you two will be sharing a room with him and me for your first year. Then when you two go into the second year, you'll share with the next first years, and so on and so forth. I'm only in third years and this," he smiled as a small girl appeared by his side with a smile and a wave. She pushed his arm with a laugh and offered her hand.

"I'm Hyo Yeon, the female prefect." She offered her hand to Minseok with a smile and he flushed a little, shaking it. "We dorm on the other side of the house-"

"-Oh." Minseok blushed, the tips of his ears turning pink. "Oh no, I'm not- No I just seem very feminine. I'm... I'm a guy."

Junmyeon burst into laughter and Minseok scowled, shoving him. Changmin and Hyeyeon both blushed, laughing. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Minseok smiled weakly. "I don't think you'll be the first one to make that mistake." His hand reached up to tug his long, white hair. "I'm Minseok, and this is Junmyeon."

Introductions were made and people were called over as they collected on the couches.

Changmin was thirteen and from Seoul. He had found out he was a wizard when he was seven and had turned his main bully into a toad. _Cliche, I know,_ he had laughed, _but it was hilarious_. He was pretty tall for his age, with a handsome face and dark hair and he seemed easy to get on with.   
Yunho was Changmin's best friend - or more, Minseok supposed, as they pretty much sat in each other's laps, hands grabbing at each other where they could when they thought people weren't looking. Yunho was from Gwanju, not too close to where Minseok usually stayed with his aunt when his Father couldn't take him with him on travels.   
Hyeyeon was from Incheon and was all smiles and sweetness. It wasn't hard to see why she was student prefect. Her hair was blond, soft with brown tones, and she suited it well. Minseok looked forward to getting to know her better as time went on.  
The other female student from the current third year was a girl called Yuri. She was from Goyang and seemed shy. With looks like a model, it wasn't hard to see why some of the male students glanced her way as she walked by.

Minseok also noticed some of them glanced his way and he shifted in his seat. It didn't take long for uncomfortableness to creep through his veins and a shudder to run down his spine. He cleared his throat and asked quietly where the room was. Junmyeon stood alongside him with a smile and Minseok smiled back. Yunho lead them up a small spiral staircase. Minseok peered over the side and it seemed to disappear into one of the many towers of Mahoutokoro and he swallowed a little. Yunho must have noticed.

"Relax, only seventh years sleep all the way up there. We're just up on here on the first balcony bit."

Minseok relaxed a little and Yunho left them alone after he showed them inside. Their cases were already there and both boys sighed. Minseok rubbed his face before immediately kneeling next to his bed, immediately unpacking. Junmyeon laughed a little, watching the twelve-year-old. "Really? It's late, do it tomorrow."

"We have classes first thing tomorrow and will likely have homework I'd rather get done after classes. Then I'll want to relax."

Junmyeon watches the twelve-year-old as he folded clothes and set them away, followed by books. Junmyeon sighed and sat up.

"Minseok?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in first year when you're twelve? Shouldn't you be in the year above?"

Minseok froze in his movements, eyes darting over his belongings. He sighed. "I got an unconditional offer from Mahoutokoro when I was eleven. My Dad and I were travelling at the time, trying to finish his latest book. He wouldn't let me come back as his research partner. He contacted them and they said I could join this year instead." He shrugged. "I'm a year behind, I want to get a head start this year."

Junmyeon nodded behind his back. "Your Dad write anything I might know?"

Minseok paused and found the shiny new textbook he hadn't bothered to take out the wrapper. He chucked it over onto Junmyeon's bed, whose eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Your Dad is Kim Moonsoo? The greatest wizard scholar of Asia in, in... in _history_!"

Minseok rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he is. And he's not that great. He's alright. Prefers his potions and charms to humans."

Junmyeon went quiet a moment and then returned the book to the spot where it should be in Minseok's trunk. "Sorry if I pried."

"It's fine. A teacher will recognise me tomorrow and I'll be the talk of the school."

Junmyeon gently sat on Minseok's bed, handing him belongings that he neatly put away. They stayed in silence until Minseok was done. They went to their separate beds and changed and crept under the covers. Minseok yawned.

"See you in the morning, Junmyeon."

"G'night, Min, see you in the morning."


	2. Minseok and Junmyeon II

Minseok's first few months at Mahoutokoro somehow went terribly.

The teachers loved him - Junmyeon teased him about doing homework as soon as they were given it. He wrote his parchments eagerly, neatly, and to well over the length they needed to be. The teachers praised him, and Minseok's first robe change didn't take long. The beautifully pale pink robes he wore slowly changed, a gold tinge to them, indicating his knowledge of magic increasing rapidly. Other students shot him looks, but Minseok shook them off. He should be in his second year already; he didn't have time to screw around and play favourites.

Within the first month, nothing much happened. Minseok and Junmyeon hung around with Changmin and Yunho, having not met the second year Korean students. The uneasiness at the Korean students being housed away from the Japanese faded - the headteacher explained it was just so they were around each other. A small nuance in the school so they could talk in Korean, enjoy each others company and just relax better. They found it was better; although they did have friends within the Japanese student body, it was nice to return to the Korean dorm and relax into Hangul written notes and shrieked Korean sentences when pranks were played.

Two boys and two girls, like every other year - Junmyeon had mentioned they hadn't met their fellow first-year girls, and Minseok had shrugged. Maybe they were shy - he'd seen them, he was sure, darting around corners and running to classes. Classes had a ranking. The top tier students took slightly harder classes, those who fell below the top 50% in the year took slightly easier ones where the teachers spent more time explaining. Minseok and Junmyeon hadn't blinked when they'd been told they were in the top fifty. Junmyeon's jaw had dropped when they'd learned that Minseok was ranked fourth in the first years. A teacher had delicately let slip he was ranked twelfth among the whole school, from the first year to the seventh year. Junmyeon had teased him for a week about being a nerd until a flick from Minseok's wand had sent his homework up in flames. They heard the first year girls were in the bottom fifty per cent and hadn't pressed.

They were in their third week when they met the second year Korean students. Only two girls. Yoona and Sooyoung had come over with a smile and introduced themselves. Both twelve and with shiny pink-gold robes, they held their hands out and ate breakfast with Minseok and Junmyeon. They had asked Minseok questions about being in the first year which he brushed off with a simple, he hadn't been able to come and the school had adapted. Junmyeon had blushed and told them they could both be models, only for them to giggle and thank him. Minseok asked about the second-year boys, and they'd been told there were none - no Korean wizards born in 1990 had shown enough promise for the school to offer them the scholarship.  
The four chatted a little while about what there was to do, different clubs in the school. Yoona and Sooyoung excused themselves for classes. Minseok and Junmyeon had disappeared towards their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Things were alright, Minseok supposed. The Korean students all seemed well enough and although the short conversation was all they did, there was potential to get on well with them. He was lost in thought, stood around the pens outside when he realised it. He felt many eyes on him and Minseok cast his eyes around the group. Every male student other than Junmyeon was staring at him, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He swallowed, slipping to stand behind Junmyeon. Uneasiness swept around his bloodstream, and he tried to focus as the teacher came out.

The class went easily, and Minseok received a large amount of praise. They had been instructed to choose a Bowtruckle, and from then they were to raise them over the first year. Minseok's fingers easily adapted to help his own Bowtruckle as they were instructed, helping it reach food where it couldn't. Junmyeon didn't adapt as easily and Minseok's own slender fingers helped Junmyeon move his own in the better ways.

Minseok did so well, in fact, he was shocked when the teacher asked him to stay behind. The teacher was a man named Lee Seung-hwan and also a mentor to the Korean students. He helped them track where they were going wrong, helped them get Japanese tutors, whatever they needed. He hugged his books to his chest as the class all went by, Junmyeon motioning to meet him in the library. Minseok turned his attention to Seung-hwan.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Kim Minseok." The teacher was gently urging the rest of the Bowtruckles back to their usual habitat of the plants growing around the castle. "You haven't gotten used to your powers, I see."

"My- my powers, Sir?" Minseok's brows furrowed, and his mouth pulled into a tight line. "Are you referring to my magic skills?"

"Oh, your father never told you, I see."

Minseok's brow only furrowed deeper as he crouched down as instructed next to Seung-hwan. His own Bowtruckle chirped on his shoulder as he held a hand out, letting one run over it. "What are you talking about?"

"The stares the fellow students give you; the stares from the boys and the glares from the girls. Your natural white hair, your remarkable intelligence for a young age, your features edged with a feminine touch. Tell me, Minseok, I know you studied the textbook. What being does it sound like?"

Minseok was silent for a moment, gently depositing the Bowtruckle back to the small bush before he stood. "It sounds like a Veela, Sir."

"Precisely."

Minseok blinked and looked up. "Are you trying to tell me I'm. A Veela, Sir?"

"Half-Veela, from the scent of you. It's blazingly obvious, more so around here. Being scents are enhanced to aid students in being able to identify them better."

Minseok blinked a little and shifted. "Alright. How do I stop that? I don't want these looks; I just want to study."

"I'll see what I can do about getting you a personal tutor for it."

"Thank you, Sir." Minseok shifted on his feet. "May I go now?"

"Of course, I'll send you a letter when I've sorted it for you."

Minseok nodded and disappeared, rushing towards the library. His head was full of questions. His mother had apparently been a Muggle, a woman who didn't want a child with magic. His parents had split up and it had just been him and his dad ever since. But now, he was being told that was the exact obvious. He was potentially the son of a magic being and a wizard.

He dropped his books on the table Junmyeon was sat at, collapsed into his chair and told Junmyeon everything, his eyes a little wide as he whispered. They flickered between students passing by, noticing for sure - the different ways students were looking at him. He tugged his robes tighter around him.

Junmyeon calmed him down, glared a few students away and held his hand tight. "Write to your Dad. Ask what the hell is going on. That's all you really can do."

Minseok sent his owl that night before gently playing with his Bowtruckle. "Your life is so simple you know." It chirped back and Minseok extinguished the candles and went to bed.

\--

Mahoutokoro didn't get worse, after that. Minseok's father wrote back to explain it, a full six-page letter with writing double sided on the parchment to explain everything - if Minseok had questions, please wait until he came home for the upcoming holidays.

September was already in the past, and snow was filtering down in the December air. Classes had officially finished a few days ago and now, Junmyeon and Minseok were the only Korean students left on campus.

They had a few days left before they would be shipped down to the airport, just two exchange students bright-eyed and looking back to going back to South Korea. They had promised - or rather, Minseok had promised - not to study so much and spend some time with Junmyeon more before they left.

They were crunching their way through the almost pristine snow, staring at the large lake now iced. It was quiet between them, comfortable. Their hands hung next to each other, within gripping distance, but neither moved. Their warm breath left small puffs of smoke in front of them that Junmyeon smiled at each time the wind whipped it away. Minseok smiled softly.

"Hey, Minseok?"

Minseok turned his head fully with a smile. "Yeah?"

"I uh, I got you a present." His hand gently tugged out a small, neatly wrapped present from his pocket and Minseok stared at it. He blinked a few times.

"Junmyeon, I didn't get you anything, I didn't think-"

"-No! No it's okay don't worry about that." He gently held the present over and Minseok smiled at the tag that stated do not open until Christmas! He chuckled and carefully put it in his pocket.

"Thank you."

Minseok noticed Junmyeon shivering and he turned to start walking back to the dorms. Junmyeon's hand gripped Minseok's wrist, and Minseok turned around with a raised brow. "You're freezing out here, Junmyeon, let's go back."

"There's something- there's something I'd like to do first."

Minseok smiled softly at the blush appearing over Junmyeon's scarf and turned back to him. "What's that?"

Minseok almost jumped when Junmyeon half lunged towards him but stayed where he was. Junmyeon's gloved hand gently cupped Minseok's cheek and he paused. Minseok blinked and swallowed, before gently reaching out to take Junmyeon's hand. They squeezed each other's hand before they leant in to close the distance. They gave each other a few short, embarrassed lip pecks before giggling and blushing.

"Do you wanna, ah, be boyfriends, Minseok?"

"You're such a nerd." Minseok chuckled and pressed a kiss to Junmyeon's nose. "Sure thing."

Hand in hand, they started following their almost covered footsteps back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, I CHURNED THIS OUT AT LIKE 4AM AND I JUST READ IT BACK AND NOTICED IM SORRYS DFKDS


End file.
